1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the surgical repair of tissue and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for installation of a suture anchor for the surgical repair of tendons, ligaments, muscle, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Suture anchors are commonly used to attach soft and hard tissue to bone. Typically, an anchor is implanted into a drilled bore in bone mass. One or more sutures with attached needles are connected to the suture anchor. The suture is passed through the tissue and subsequently tied to secure the tissue to the bone. Over a period of time, healing occurs whereby the tissue naturally reattaches itself to the bone. In certain procedures, the suture anchors are placed temporarily to optimize the particular surgery being performed. Suture anchors find particular application in joint reconstruction surgery especially for attachment of ligaments or tendons within the knee, shoulder and elbow areas.